<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off The Market by Driving_This_Bus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533981">Off The Market</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driving_This_Bus/pseuds/Driving_This_Bus'>Driving_This_Bus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driving_This_Bus/pseuds/Driving_This_Bus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night people found out Chief Lin Beifong was no longer single.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off The Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami sat in a booth at Kuang's, chatting it up with Kya. When the older woman walked into Asami’s office asking to go on a double date with her and Korra, Asami was thrilled. This would be Asami and Korra’s first double date with another same-sex couple. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that Korra is late.” Asami looked at the time. “Last I heard, she was dealing with a matter at the Fire Nation’s Embassy. She promised me she would be here as soon as she could.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright.” Kya smiled as she put a hand on Asami’s forearm. “I’m sure my date is wrapped up in the same situation. I’ve learned that when it comes to our personal life, I should never expect her to be on time.”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible. I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” Asami frowned.</p>
<p>“No really, it’s okay.” Kya reached for her glass of water. “Meditation helps a lot.”</p>
<p>It was in this moment that Asami realized she didn’t get the name of Kya’s date. Asami fiddled with the memory files in her mind to when Kya had first asked her on this double date. <i>Nope</i>, Asami thought, <i>no mention of a name at all</i>. In fact, up until now, Kya hadn’t mentioned the gender of the person accompanying her tonight. Asami had just assumed it was a woman because of the confession Kya had made to her and Korra about living as a lesbian in the Southern Water Tribe. </p>
<p>“Kya, may I ask who your date is?” Asami carefully questioned.</p>
<p>“Oh did I not tell you? We’ve been living together for awhile now, I just assume people now.” Kya took a drink from her glass of water. “It’s Lin.”</p>
<p>Asami almost choked on the water she was drinking. “Did you say Lin? As in Chief of Police, Lin Beifong?”</p>
<p>“That’s the one.” Kya beamed as she set her glass back down. “We got together right before Kuvira attacked Republic City. Life was pretty busy at the time. As you well know.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Asami said slowly. “Well, I’m happy for you. And Lin! She is lucky to have you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Kya smiled at Asami. “I tell her that everyday.”</p>
<p>“Tell who everyday?” Korra interrupted as she strolled over to the table. “Hey guys!”</p>
<p>“You made it!” Asami placed a quick kiss on Korra's cheek as she slid in next to her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry about that.” Korra scratched the back of her head. “A small political dispute between the Fire Nation ambassador and the Northern Water Tribe ambassador become an all out battle that threatened to spill out into the city streets. If Lin had not shown up in time, we would be in another war!”</p>
<p>“I swear the Northern Water Tribe trys to start a war every time they get bored.” Kya threw out.</p>
<p>“Oh, what were you two talking about when I walked up?” Korra reached over to grab Asami’s water.</p>
<p>“We were talking about Kya’s date.” Asami grinned knowingly.</p>
<p>“That’s right! Your date! Asami didn’t tell me who it was. Is she nice? Or do I need to have a tough talk with her?” Korra laughed before taking a drink of Asami’s water.</p>
<p>“Even though I would <i>love</i> to see you two go at it, she is more than nice. She is wonderful.” Kya said dreamily while Asami put a hand over her mouth knowing what was about to happen. “It’s Chief Beifong.”</p>
<p>Unlike Asami’s reaction, Korra actually spat out the water she was drinking. Kya and Asami laughed as Korra tried to clean up the mess she made.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Korra said in confusion. “Did you say L-“</p>
<p>“Hey, everyone.” Lin Beifong slid into the booth next to Kya. “Sorry I’m late. I needed to change out of my uniform.”</p>
<p>Korra sat there in disbelief as she stared at Lin giving a kiss of hello to Kya. Asami turned to whisper in Korra's ear.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, your mouth is open.” Asami then placed her finger under Korra’s chin and closed her dumbstruck girlfriend’s mouth.</p>
<p>“So, you all order?” Lin placed her forearms on the table. Kya moved her glass of water over to Lin.</p>
<p>“Yes, I told the waiter to hold off serving until everyone arrived.” Asami said as the waiter approached the table. The he placed two glasses of water in front of Asami and Kya. </p>
<p>“Your appetizers will be out shortly, Ms. Sato.” The waiter bowed to the table. “Will there be anything else?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I could use more water.” Korra stated.</p>
<p>“Me as well.” Lin said flatly.</p>
<p>Asami could tell that Korra's mind was still trying to figure out what was going on. It was like there were math equations going on behind Korra’s eyes trying to put one and one together. Asami put a hand on her poor girlfriend’s knee and took pity on her.</p>
<p>“Lin, it’s great to see you again.” Asami smiled at her. “I was about to ask Kya how you two got together. I know Korra is dying to hear all the details. Right, Korra?”</p>
<p>Korra just nodded along to what Asami had said. She could see Korra trying to make sense of things but the light blub in her head was slowly turning on.</p>
<p>“Should I tell them or should you, honey.” Kya asked Lin as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s strong bicep. </p>
<p>“You should do it.” Lin said as some commotion caught her eye on the other side of the restaurant. “You tell it much better then I do.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s see. It was right after you got back from saving your family. Republic City was a mess.” Kya said as she tried to remember exactly when it happened. “I was in the healer tent when you came in. Lin said that her shoulder was still hurting from the fight back in Zaofu. But I knew Lin just wanted to see me so we could play doctor.”</p>
<p>“Kya!” Lin said sharply between her teeth. “That’s not how it happened. I really was injured.”</p>
<p>“Sure, honey.” Kya said knowingly as she patted Lin’s shoulder. “Anyway, while I was treating her <i>injury</i> Lin suddenly lost her ability to speak.”</p>
<p>“Lin, you lost your voice?!” Korra said as she leaned forward in shock.</p>
<p>“Baby, I don’t think she meant it literally.” Asami said as she rubbed her hand up and down on Korra’s thigh.</p>
<p> The waiter returned with two waters and a plate of gyoza. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Cho.” Asami smiled as she watched her hungry girlfriend attack the plate of food.</p>
<p>“Save some for the rest of us.” Lin grumbled as she put some gyoza in front of Kya and then on her own plate.</p>
<p>“As I was saying,” Kya continued. “Lin was stumbling on her words as she tried to ask me out. It was so cute.”</p>
<p>“It had been a long day!” Lin frowned. “Nor was it… cute.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, it wasn’t cute.” Kya kiss Lin on the cheek. “It was adorable.”</p>
<p>Asami laughed out load at the sour look on Lin’s face. It was also only Asami that saw Lin smile a little before taking a drink of her water.</p>
<p>“Eventually, I took pity on her and asked her out myself.” Kya said with a big smile as she gazed at her strong, beautiful, grumpy girlfriend.</p>
<p>The commotion on the other side of the restaurant grew. Lin turned to see the staff usher people outside.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing!” Korra said between bites of gyoza. “What did you do on your first date?”</p>
<p>“Well, I took her to-“ Lin stopped abruptly as her eyes went big. “Oh, no.”</p>
<p>“What-” Asami was cut off.</p>
<p>“Hey ladies!” Up walked Bolin with his shy girlfriend on his arm. Opal smiled and waved hi.</p>
<p>“Hey Bolin!” Korra said with a big bright smile. “How’s it going?”</p>
<p>Lin tried to shrink in to the cushions of the booth while Asami tried so hard to hide her laughter.</p>
<p>“It’s great! Great! Opal and I are doing date night!” Bolin put a hand through his hair. “We were having dinner when we were swarmed by Nuktuk fans. It got crazy! So, I thought we should leave early for the movers before my fans start a riot. Love my fans! I’ve still got it.”</p>
<p>“Varrick has a new one out about volcanos, dragons, and damsels in distress.” Opal added. "Bolin plays the Fire Lord's champion!"</p>
<p>“Yup! It’s going to be awesome!” Bolin said with glee. “Hey Chief! Didn’t see you there.”</p>
<p>“Bolin.” Lin acknowledge. “Good evening, Opal.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Aunt Lin!” Opal smiled as she looked at both Lin and Kya. “It’s good to see you, Kya.”</p>
<p>“You as well, Opal.” Kay lifted her hand up from under the table and grabbed on to Lin’s hand to hold.</p>
<p>“What are you all up to?” Bolin said with a happy smile.</p>
<p>“We’re on a date.” Kya chimed in with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh! Is this one of those Ladie's Night kind of thing?” Bolin asked with excitement.</p>
<p>“No, were on a double date.” Asami tried to hide her grin behind her glass of water. “You know, like the ones Korra and I go on with you two.”</p>
<p>“That’s cool! The Power Couple and Republic City's Two Besties having a night out on the town.” Bolin said as he did a little shoulder dance.</p>
<p>“Lin and I aren’t besties, Bolin.” Kya said with a big grin. “We are <i>more</i> than that.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Like… coworkers?” Bolin said with confusion. “Or like roommates?”</p>
<p>“Bolin.” Opal said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart?” Bolin said lovingly to Opal.</p>
<p>“They're together.” Opal said but she could still see the confusion in his eyes. “They're together, like we’re together.”</p>
<p>“Oh… Chief, you old dog! Kya snatched you up off the market.” Bolin’s face lit up! “Hey, you guys should do a double date with Opal and me!”</p>
<p>The table erupted in laughter at Lin’s pale face. Korra almost fell out of the booth she was laughing so hard. Asami had to grab ahold of Korra’s shirt and pull her back in. Kya rubbed Lin’s back as her grouchy girlfriend scowled.</p>
<p>“Look at the time! We don’t want to late.” Opal started to push Bolin towards the front door. She turned back to the table to say one more thing. “Kya. Aunt Lin. I’m over for both of you. I totally ship it.”</p>
<p>The ladies in the booth continued laughing as Opal pushed her even more confused boyfriend out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>